Macusoper watches Uncle Grandpa and gets grounded on his birthday
Macusoper watches Uncle Grandpa and gets grounded for his birthday is an idea for a GoAnimate episode. Cast *TigerMario2002: as Macusoper (This is one of the first Macusoper cartoons to star TigerMario2002: as the aformetioned character after the death of Kidaroo in 1989) *Eric as Curiousgorge55 *Diesel as Macusoper's Dad *Kate as Macusoper's Mom *Alan as Mr. Fan Transcript Note: Inspired by a Memy9909 grounded video. ◾ Macusoper: Gee, I'm bored! I've got an idea! I will watch Uncle Grandpa when my parents are not home! ◾ minutes later... ◾ Macusoper: That was a great episode! Let's watch another one! ◾ Curiousgorge55: We're here to see your watch history. ◾ Macusoper's Dad: Let me see your DirecTV watch history. ◾ dad looks at the history. Uncle Grandpa is on there. ◾ Macusoper's Dad: (Scary Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOW DARE YOU WATCH UNCLE GRANDPA WHILE GROUNDED! WATCH EWOKS. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 7 WEEKS AND I WILL GET YOU NOTHING BUT CHILDREN'S SHOWS AND WHAT YOU WERE PREVIOUSLY FORCED TO WATCH FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY NO MATTER WHAT YOU ASK FOR! ◾ Macusoper: (Darth Vader sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ◾ 11/28/14... ◾ Macusoper: Yay! Today is my 19th B-day! ◾ Macusoper's mom: Today, you unwrap presents. ◾ Macusoper: Yes! Here is one from Alan and Catherine Cook! ◾ he opens it, it is full of children's shows. There are 10 packages of those, and he starts crying. ◾ Macusoper: (crying) This is the worst Birthday yet! Return these now! ◾ Macusoper's dad: That's right, no nothing you like for 7 weeks and no PS4! What you got RIGHT THERE YOU ARE WATCHING FOR 7 WEEKS, NO WHITE HOUSE DOWN OR ANY OTHER MOVIES FOR 7 WEEKS! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, AND I MEAN IT, I AM NOT joking, THE FOLLOWING SHOWS YOU MUST WATCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL BORN LIFE ARE: ROLIE POLIE OLIE, BARNEY, THE BOOK OF POOH, TELETUBBIES, A LITTLE CURIOUS, PB&J OTTER, NI HAO KAI-LAN, THOMAS AND FRIENDS, MY FRIENDS TIGGER AND POOH, CAILLOU, DORA, BLUE'S CLUES, SESAME STREET, BOB THE BUILDER, THE WIGGLES, HENRY HUGGLEMONSTER, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, DOC MCSTUFFINS, EWOKS, STRESSED ERIC, DOCTOR WHO, POKEMON, AND MANY MORE! Also, we even got you V-Smile. ◾ Curiousgorge55: Also, they called me here and I will take all your Happy Tree Friends DVDs away and give them to Bonnie The Bunny! Also, they called none of your friends! I mean it! You will drink Coke and RC Cola products for 7 weeks! No Pepsi for 7 weeks! ◾ Macusoper: (Scary Voice) YOU ARE JOKING, I AM STAYING RIGHT HERE FOR 6 HOURS! ◾ hours later... ◾ Macusoper's Dad/Mom: (both at the same time) GO! TO! YOUR! ROOM! RIGHT! NOW! And starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. ◾ Weeks Later... ◾ Macusoper: I'm tired of the stupid children's show VHSs and DVDs! I will destroy them! ◾ Minutes Later... ◾ Macusoper: (cheering) Hooray! I destroyed the children's shows. ◾ Macusoper's Dad: (furious) Oh my god, you destroyed the children's shows! Now you're grounded for 9 weeks. ◾ Macusoper's Mom: (angry) Now, we will send you to Australia. ◾ Macusoper: (crying in Darth Vader's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ◾ in Australia... ◾ Macusoper: (crying) Oh no! I'm in Australia! This is the worst life ever! ◾ Mr. Fan: Oh Yeah. You're grounded! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Based off of Memy9909 videos Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Watches and Gets Grounded video clips